


Chains of memory

by staerplatinum



Series: The sunshine we've been waiting for will turn to rain (Saint Seiya AU) [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢エピソードG・アサシン | Saint Seiya: Episode G - Assassin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Introspection, OC Athena, OC Pegasus, OC is an Andromeda Saint, Original Character-centric, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staerplatinum/pseuds/staerplatinum
Summary: Hyeon, the new Andromeda Saint, isn't confident of his own abilities. Virgo Shun goes to have a talk with him.
Relationships: Virgo Shun (Saint Seiya) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: The sunshine we've been waiting for will turn to rain (Saint Seiya AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2225085
Kudos: 7





	Chains of memory

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! it's the first time i actually try to write something here, i've always wanted to but i was never sure LMAO what a coincidence with my own oc--not that much of coincidence since hyeon is born from my own dreams, i dreamt to be an andromeda saint and then created an oc /then other two, pegasus shaurya that is mentioned here and bear petruso/ for my own au i'm trying to work on.  
> i didn't describe much his appearance, just that he has long wisps and black hair because i'm redrawing him for the second time,, i'll surely post him and the other two on tumblr when i can  
> hope you like this little oneshot!! ;;

In all his life, Hyeon had never thought he would have been able to become a Saint, let alone obtain the Andromeda Cloth. Was he worth enough? That was his main question, it bugged his mind day and night. Pegasus Shaurya was optimistic enough to think they could make it—they could definitely be worth Saints if they worked hard.

Andromeda Hyeon didn’t quite think the same; he had short living mentor-student relationships and couldn’t learn much from his own mistakes. After all this training, he still thought he wasn’t a good fighter to protect Athena and the Sanctuary. He used the Nebula Chain a few times so far, Shaurya often noticed how he didn’t get some signals from it—but at least could attack. 

Hyeon closed his eyes for a moment, the light breeze coming from the opened window made him come back to reality and closed the book he was previously reading, it was about some myths and legends. Although it was an interesting book, he couldn’t help but get deeply distracted in his own thoughts again. He sighed, softly pulling and playing with the long wisp of black hair falling from his forehead. There must have been a way to improve, right? 

Hyeon got up off the bench he was sitting and left the book there, willing to go outside of the Sanctuary. Shaurya was off to train, who knew about his other two partners—sometimes it was just unpredictable. 

“ _Come to our favorite field when you’re done reading!_ ” he could hear Shaurya’s words in his mind, portraying his giant smile as well. He yet had to break another promise, apparently.

Hyeon looked up at the sky, his eyes shone a bit as he gazed at the sun. It wasn’t much of a bad day after all, even though the clouds were big, they didn’t cover the sun and didn’t seem like it could have rained soon or later—it was just cloudy.

«Do you like the forms clouds make?»

Hyeon heard a man’s voice coming from afar, when he turned around he could recognize the figure of a Gold Saint—it was Virgo Shun.

«O… oh?» he tried to elaborate, «Hello» and bowed after him.

«I assume you are Hyeon» Shun spoke, «You don’t need to be so formal. We will soon meet in a battle field»

Hyeon pressed his lips together in nervousness, before he could talk, «I’m sorry. It’s just—I wasn’t expecting to meet a Gold Saint before the Galactic War»

«Pegasus requested me to seek you» the Virgo Saint continued, «He said you were struggling with your own power»

«What?!» Hyeon suddenly exclaimed, then clenched his fist, «Ugh, Shaurya _that little_ —»

Shun couldn’t help but let out a slight giggle, «Fear not. I’m not here to criticize you» he assured, «As a former user of the Andromeda Cloth, I wish give you some advice»

Hyeon’s eyes widened, «But… why?»

«I know I’m not your mentor,» Shun continued, «yet you need to know some more about your Cloth, the Nebula Chain and how to properly fight with it» he explained, crossing his arms, «Did you already see your Nebula Chain giving you signals? As if it wanted to talk to you?»

«I don’t actually know… now that I think of it, sometimes I saw it moving around while I was fighting» the Andromeda Saint answered. 

«Indeed, it sometimes reacts by itself» Shun answered, «Depending on what attack you want to use, it links to your Cosmo»

Hyeon glanced down as the Gold Saint explained. He did know how to handle his own Cosmo, yet it was hard to link it to the Nebula Chain.

«Pardon me--» he stuttered, «Can you teach me one of those techniques?»

Shun’s eyes blinked twice, staying in silence, «Mm?»

«I’ve always wanted to improve, but I could never take a chance. The competition I’ll soon have to join with my team is near--and I think you can help me by teaching me something new, since you’re here»

The Virgo Saint raised his eyebrows, «Right now, you say?» he thoughtfully hummed, «Fine, but pay close attention. I don’t want to teach you a technique in order to accomplish your desires of revenge, neither to kill someone. I want you to use it for noble aims»

«Why such a premise…?» Hyeon asked.

Shun half closed his eyes, putting his right hand behind his own back, «Just to be sure, but you seem a kind lad» and took his own Nebula Chain in his hand, «My first question is: are you a capable fighter even without using your Cloth? Shaurya told me you’re insecure about it»

Hyeon bit his lower lip, «Well--I’m certainly _not_ an expert fighter. I manage»

«It could be a good start»

«Before we start--» Hyeon interrupted him, «I heard you do not condone violence, when it’s almost always the way Saints resolved their issues. How do you fight without violence?» he questioned, «I want to be strong as the other Saints are, but I’m just curious about you»

Shun glanced down, «I do not condone violence, but I only fight seriously when it’s extremely necessary. And I do not like to kill my opponents»

«And… does your mercy work?»

«Not always.» Shun could remember his past fights while speaking, «Yet you can tell when it’s worth a try. Especially if you know your opponent isn’t evil by nature»

Hyeon thoughtfully hummed, then nodded, «I see» he murmured, «Thank you so much for this talk»

Shun slightly smiled, «So, do you want to show me how you fight?»

«Oh--sure.»


End file.
